


A Summer Day in the Weirwood

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Ygritte and Jon exchange erotic pleasantries far away from prying eyes...
Relationships: Jon Snow/Ygritte Wilde
Kudos: 2





	A Summer Day in the Weirwood

**Author's Note:**

> A Game of Thrones modern AU story
> 
> Written for entertainment purposes only

Ygritte led Jon into the weirwood, holding his wrist; she wore a metallic gold crop top, skinny black jeans, low in waist, and a pair of black all star high tops, while he wore his usual black short sleeved t-shirt, skinny washed blue jeans and black biker boots. They sat on the grass under the heart tree, and a moment later Ygritte laid down on the grass, crossing her arms under her head, and she closed her eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips... Jon turned on the side, leaning on his elbow, facing his girlfriend, and for a few moments he just glanced at her exposed, slightly muscled stomach, and her pierced belly button; while he worked as a tattoo and piercing studio owner, she earned for living by dancing almost every night in biker bars around Winterfell City, her most frequent place of work being The Blood Riders clubhouse and bar, led by a Dothraki biker Khal Drogo who moved from the neighboring continent of Essos into Northern Westeros a few years ago... Ygritte's performances included lots of her hips rocking and belly rolling, one of the clauses in her contract included that she always has to have her stomach and belly button bared... Slowly, he traced his finger from the hem of her crop top, lightly grazing her navel, and Ygritte let out a gasp; she got up into a kneeling position, removed her crop top, under which she wore a tiny black bikini bra, and she grasped the back of Jon's neck with her hands and started rocking her hips and undulating her stomach slowly and seductively... Jon's hands gripped her waist on the sides, and in the next moment he turned her upper body downwards, her legs now stretched, her arms above her head, and he lowered his head towards her exposed midriff... - Ah! Yes, Jon! - she moaned quietly - oooohhh... - she turned her head sideways to her left and breathed out loudly when she felt the tip of Jon's tongue entering her navel, her abs slowly rolling, almost unnoticeable to a naked eye...


End file.
